


Coming Home

by BluePlanetTrash



Series: Papa Iverson Series [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Gen, Happy Ending, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Homesickness, Iverson is Lance's dad, Papa Iverson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePlanetTrash/pseuds/BluePlanetTrash
Summary: Unbeknownst to the rest of the paladins, Iverson is Lance's father.





	Coming Home

“I think that it’s time that we talked about some stuff,” Shiro said a short time after Sam departed back to Earth. They turned to him in question, it had been quiet after Sam left; the Holt’s didn’t exactly want to talk about much, Hunk was concerned with Lance and Lance himself was too emotionally drained from before Sam left.

“What about?” Pidge asked glumly. Matt stood beside her, gently rubbing her shoulder in comfort.

“It’s obvious that our lack of communication with our families is affecting us, I think that talking about them would help us bond further as a team and give us something to look forward to when we get back,” he suggested, eyes drifting over the team to gauge their reactions.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea, Shiro,” Allura said, breaking into their circle.

“I don’t know guys, wouldn’t it make us miss home more?” Hunk asked nervously.

“There’s no harm in trying, if it’s not beneficial to us we don’t have to try again,” Matt reassured them as the rest of them nodded in agreement.

“Excellent, I’ll get the mind meld ready,” Coran stated, twirling his moustache, ready to turn and set up the training room.

“No, no mind meld Coran, we’re going to do this the human way,” Shiro said. At that, the rest of the paladins relaxed, heaving out a relieved sigh.

“Wouldn’t it be more beneficial to use the mind meld? That way nobody would be able to hide anything from each other,” Allura asked in honest confusion.

“It’s not about keeping secrets from each other Princess, this is to help each other get our troubles off our chest, we’ll only share what we want to share,” Shiro explained as the paladins gathered around him closer. “Sometimes it’s better just to talk to people close to us to help with our feelings then let everyone just see what we’re thinking about,”

“Any complaints?” He asked the group. Nobody stepped up and Shiro nodded. “We’ll meet in the lounge in a few then,”

* * *

 

“Does anybody want to start?” Shiro asked looking around the circle. After a few moments of no one wanting to step forward, Lance silently raised his hand and scooted forward.

“Well, I have two brothers and two sisters, Mark and Maria are both older than me and Caleb and Sophie are younger than me, they’re also twins,”

“So you’re a middle child,” Pidge huffed with a smile. “It makes so much sense,”

“Shut up,” he pouted. “We live with my mom, grandpa and grandma and my dad stays at the Garrison,”

“Why is your dad at the Garrison?”

“He’s an instructor there,” he revealed somewhat hesitantly.

“Wait, really!? Did we ever have him?” Pidge asked, sitting up straighter. Lance sighed, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously.

“I really don’t want to talk about it guys,”

“Why? Do we hate him or something? Are you guys not close? Hunk rambled

“No we are, just, when he was working we didn’t seem close, you wouldn’t know that we’re father and son,” he admitted quickly.

“I don’t remember any McClains though,” Keith hummed in thought.

“I applied under my mom’s maiden name,”

“Aww man, that’s not fair, we can’t even try to figure it out now,” Hunk whined.

“Maybe I don’t want you to figure it out,” Lance growled, curling up on himself.

“Back off guys, clearly he doesn’t want to talk about it anymore so leave him be,” Shiro cut in sternly. They sat back, mumbling out apologizes in Lance’s direction but he wasn’t listening anymore.

He didn’t want anyone on board to know who his dad was; pretty much everyone on board was very vocal about their hate for Iverson; especially Keith. He couldn’t exactly blame them but he was completely different when he wasn’t teaching.

Before he attended the Garrison he told his dad that he wanted to keep it a secret. He really wanted to make friends that weren’t just nice to him because he was the Commander’s son.

Obviously, he couldn’t be biased towards Lance either, just because he was his kid. He had heard many stories of people getting away with hideous things just because their parent was a high ranking official in some way or another. He remembered the week or so before he left for the Garrison, talking to his dad on the phone.

_“Just because I’m the Commander, don’t think that you can get away with things. I’m going to treat you just the same as any student during class. You’re going to address me as Sir, just like any other student during class, got it?”_

_“Yeah, I got it,”_

_“Good,” he paused for a few moments. “I’m glad that you’re coming out here, I don’t get to see you as much as I want to,”_

_“We miss you too dad,”_

Sure sometimes he could get a little hurtful during an assessment, but let’s be real; they were being drilled for the military. Military space travel to be exact, if he can’t take a little heat for something as dumb as not being able to work as a team, how would he deal with taking someone else’s admonishments. He would admit that the little stunt of threading the needle when he should have been taking a safer route was a bit irresponsible.

It didn’t change the fact that the last conversation he had with his dad was him yelling about his failure in the simulator. Usually, he would call him back and talk him through his mistakes after they were done but he was called away on other business; which happened to be Shiro crash landing in the middle of the desert.

He didn’t know what happened to him; it’s not like he kept tabs on Lance all the time. What if he saw him on the bike heading towards Keith’s shack? What if he saw him in the tent rescuing Shiro? What if he thought it was his fault that Lance went missing?

Every question that he asked himself bounced around in his head. What if mom blamed him too? Oh God, he wanted to go home now.

“Lance?” He shook his head and looked over at Shiro who was sending him a concerned expression. “Are you okay?”

“Actually I think I’m going to head in for the night, I’m not feeling too hot,” he sighed, pushing himself up.

“Well, okay then,” Shiro trailed off as Lance walked to the doors.

“Feel better Lance,” Hunk called as he walked over the threshold. He waved back at them as the doors shut before letting out a long sigh and walking back to his room.

* * *

 

It was never easy thinking about home. He missed his house, he missed his family, he missed his friends. It was even harder trying to think about what they were doing. He couldn’t imagine that his dad was taking his disappearance too well; he didn’t think that any of his family would be but he couldn’t imagine the pressure of keeping his post while he was going to be mourning as well.

He tried to push away as many memories as he could to solely focus on finishing the war and getting back home. It seemed that everyone shared the sentiment and point their nose to the grind to help Lotor secure his throne so they could leave everything to him.

Lance was happy to say that he had been wrong about Lotor and when they finally asked if they could go home; Allura and Lotor smiled at each other and dismissed them from their duty.

They weren’t ashamed to say that they had burst into tears at the statement. They always knew that they weren’t prisoners but at the same time, they felt like they had a responsibility to protect the universe when it couldn’t protect itself.

Allura ended up relinquishing the ownership of the lions to their paladins. At first, they were surprised at the turn of the events but she only smiled and said that she doubted that they would let them off the ship without them. Thankfully, he was back in Blue since Keith returned to the team on his mother’s advice.

“What are we waiting for!?” He suddenly burst out in excitement. At that they all ran down to the hangers, suiting up and readying their lions. They shot out into space, hovering around the Castle as Allura prepared a wormhole for them.

“I’m sad to see you go, paladins,” she admitted in the silence of space.

“Don’t worry Allura, I doubt this will be the last time that we meet,” Shiro said happily. The wormhole growing in front of the Castle.

“If you’re ever in our solar system, give us a call!” Lance cheered before ploughing into the wormhole. Just like the first time they went through, they appeared at the edge of Kerberos. Quickly Shiro patched into the Garrison frequencies and relayed their position and to not attack.

Unlike before, the Lions took their time getting back to Earth and the paladins watched in awe as they passed the planets. Being in their own solar system put everything they had just done in perspective. They never thought that they would be going anywhere near another solar system, they never thought that they would meet other intelligent life in their lifetime. They did so much more than that though, they became the figures that everyone depended on.

As the lions flew around each other, happily corkscrewing to the surface, they could see the instructors of the Garrison lined up outside the building. They didn’t have any weapons drawn, they just watched as they gently touched down to the ground. Even though they didn’t patch through, they expected maybe a tank or something to intimidate them or something.

“Is anyone else confused?” Keith asked as the lions crouched down, their maws opening to release their paladins.

“If they try anything, the Lions won’t allow it,” Shiro affirmed, stepping out of Black’s mouth, his helmet covering his head. The rest of them followed suit, lining up orderly in front of their lions.

Tears welled up in Lance’s eyes as he saw his father sternly looking down on them in assessment. It became too much and he swiftly pulled his helmet off and sprinted towards him with a cry.

“DAD!” He called, a faint wobble in his voice. It only took a split second for the realization to sink in and Iverson was bounding forward as well, his features slack in disbelief.

He crashed into the solid warm mass of his dad and clutched on for dear life.

“Lance? Is that really you?” He asked quietly, pulling back slightly to pat at his face as if someone were wearing a disguise to fool him.

“It’s really me, dad,” he confirmed with a small smile. His jaw clenched and his face scrunched up as he pulled Lance into a tighter hug. As Lance’s arms reached around to clutch at the familiar Garrison uniform, they dissolved into sobs. Their lost family had been returned to them and they couldn’t be more relieved.

“Where did you go?” Iverson asked, rocking the both of them gently as they tried to calm each other down. Lance sighed and snuggled further into the hug.

“It’s a long story dad,”

After he had calmed down and the paladins were given a place to rest, as expected the questions started. He didn’t think the first one would come from Keith though.

“I punched your dad?”

“You punched my dad,”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit my tumblr at blueplanettrash!


End file.
